Decepticons Only Heir
by 13Sparrow
Summary: An alternate universe where Jack is Megatrons adopted son and one of the only decepticons on the ship that doesn't want to become heir. Not only does Jack have to face the fact that he's the heir he also has to face the fact that he's a normal teenager that is in love with a human female autobot. Also known as Miko Nakadai.
1. Chapter 1

Jack yawned and then pulled the covers over his head trying to shut out the light. He glanced at the clock briefly. 8:01 am. Jack got up and quickly threw on a pair of clothes. He was late for school. He wore black pants, a grey t-shirt, grey sneakers, and a silver watch provided by his adopted father, Tony Smith, or his real form, Megatron. Jack was adopted by Megatron when he was seven.

Jack ran down stares and quickly grabbed a piece of toast, spread jam on it and ran to the garage, where his black prospect motorcycle. He finished his toast grabbed his leather jacket, put on his helmet and drove to school. He was late and so he was literally running as fast as he could so he could just make his first class. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. He had art history first and wouldn't mind skipping the first couple of minutes. So slowed down and walked into the class.

"Jackson your late!" The teacher yelled he smiled.

"Sorry won't happen again." The teacher scowled at him.

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that." Jack sat down and got out his text books. He really did hate art history so when the teacher started talking he started to dose off. He was awoken by the sound of a giant text book being dropped on his desk.

"Detention after school." Jack groaned. When the day was over he went to the math class.

"Jackson surprised seeing you here. Your usually a good kid always behaving." Mrs. Bumfrey said. She really got on everybody's nerves.

"I was sleeping in Art History." She snorted and Jack took a seat. Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from the hallway and a Japanese girls with pink pony tails came rushing in. Jack recognized her as Miko Nakadai. Jack Stared at her and so did all the other kids.

"Miko your late."

"I know! Jeez why do you think I ran all the way here." Miko sat in the corner of the room next to the window. She started drawing on the desk. Jack looked out the window and saw a red sports car with a rather cool design on each side.

"What's knockout doing here, I have my own ride." Jack whispered to himself. When class was over Jack ran outside to where knockout was.

"I have my own ride so why are you here?" Jack always felt like knockout was his brother and always there for him when he needed him.

"Your father requests I escort you to the Nemesis."

"And Soundwave couldn't bridge me because?" Jack was interupted by Miko who ran up to him.

"Hey, Jack right?" Jack nodded. "I was just wondering if you would like to get together sometime you know study or something."

"Miko Nakadai studying? I have to see this. But I would like that." Jack smiled.

"Sweet! How about Friday 8:00?"

"Sounds good." Jack watched as she walked to a green car that was honking at her. Jack whistled.

"She's hot."

"Shut up." Jack said as he stepped into the car and pretended to drive it. When they where sure nobody was looking Knockout called for a ground bridge and one appeared before them. Jack got out of the car once they were through and walked towards his father.

"Hey dad. What do you need?" Jack said climbing on top of one of the computers.

"Jackson I have a request, as you know the autobots have human charges of there own but can not fight. I have a feeling that will change very soon." Jack smiled.

"So what do you mean, Screamer teaching me some of his take downs." Jack said punching the air. Starscream groaned.

"No. I want you to...be upgraded."

"Wait you mean like a techno organic?" Megatron nodded and Jack stared at him.

"But I have a date on Friday!" Megatron stared at him. Jack put his head down in defeat. "Fine." Knockout took Jack away and Megatron followed. The two entered the medical bay and knockout carefully put Jack in a glass container which was meant to hold humans. Knockout filled the container with a gas and Jack was knocked out. Knockout then put the container in a machine. He turned it on and a slight humming noise filled the room.

Two hours later the machine stopped and Knockout took out the container holding Jack. He was covered in black and navy blue metal armor. Knockout took Jack out of the container and placed him on a berth. Jack began to stir until he woke up.

"Whoa! Everything's red and...and wow!" Jack looked at him self.

"Okay you got to admit I look pretty bad ass."

"Jack if you want to transform into your human form then just clear your mind." Knockout said and Jack then transformed.

"Jackson, how do you feel?" Megatron asked.

"Like I can kick some serious Autobot aft!" Megatron smiled.

"Oh dad, um I need to ask you something. On cybertron, did you date?" Megatron nodded.

"Okay because I need advise. I got a date tomorrow and I need advise." Jack asked standing up and sliding off the berth.

"Don't say anything stupid." and with that he walked away.

"Thanks for nothing you stupid robot!" Jack sighed and looked at Knockout.

"Hey, don't look at me! I've got nothing to tell you." Jack sighed.

"Great now I'm going to have to go to Screamer." Jack walked out of the med bay and towards the control deck. Jack saw Screamer and walked towards him. He climbed up on the computer screen so Starscream could see him.

"Hey Screamer, I need advise." Starscream smiled.

"On what? Technology? Fighting? Or how to personally extinguish an autobot?" Jack remembered a couple days ago Screamer had captured an Autobot known as Cliffjumper and killed him, he hasn't shut up since.

"Lady's" Screamers eyes widened and he looked at Jack.

"Try and not say anything stupid." Jack grabbed his hair and pulled on it.

"Ugh!" Jack then left the room. He went outside of the Nemesis and watched the stars. He smiled. He walked to the edge and sat down, letting his feet hang off the edge.

Jack stayed up most of the night sitting there until Soundwave found him sleeping and brought him home. Jack awoke at 9:00 am and groaned. It was Thursday and he was already really latte so he decided to just skip it. Jack picked up his cellphone and called his dad.

"Hey dad I don't think I'm going to school today so could you just send me a bridge?" Jack saw the bridge open in front of him and he stepped through.

When Jack appeared through the bridge, Megatron walked toward him.

"Since you decided to skip school you can help Starscream and Soundwave train the new vehicons." Jack sighed and walked toward the training room. When Jack entered the Vehicon's all pointed guns at him. Jack transformed into his armor and got into fighting stance.

"Stop!" Starscream yelled. "This is Lord Megatron's son!" They all stared at Starscream. Jack transformed back into his human form.

"Relax! I'm adopted." They all stared at him. "What! Since I skipped school dad sent me down here to help train you guys." One vehicon laughed.

"Yeah right. I can squish you before you have a chance to even run." Jack transformed into his robot form, jumped in front of the vehicon and punched him in the face and he went flying through a wall.

"Anybody else?" They all stepped back.

"Starscream, Soundwave, Jack, report to the control deck immediately." The three looked at each other then ran towards the control deck. Megatron was staring at a giant space bridge.

"Wow!"

"My lord, is...is that what I think it is?"

"The last space bridge." Jack stared at it.

"Soundwave, since that wrecker destroyed our dish you must go to Texas to set the bridge to Cybertron. Starscream look after Jack and make sure he does not follow me." A ground bridge appeared and the Autobots stepped onto the space bridge. Jack smiled at his father.

"Dad. This time make sure you kill Prime." Megatron looked at his charge he then flew to the space bridge. Jack stood outside of the ship and watched the fight increase. The bots had killed all of the Vehicons they had sent and the other bots had retreated except for Optimus who was fighting Megatron.

Jack then saw his father being punched and then transformed and went under the bridge. He saw a blue femme autobot be shot in the head he then saw the ground bridge being torn apart. The bots retreated through a ground bridge and the Nemesis started to fly away.

"Come on dad. Come on." Jack then saw the bridge explode. It looked almost like a nuclear bomb.

"NOOOOOO!" Jack put his metallic hand forward and realized his father wasn't coming back.

"Decepticons. It is with deep sorrow that Megatrons spark has been extinguished." Jack looked down but was more angry then sad. "All hale Lord Starscream." Jack clenched his fists in anger. He knew Starscream was rightfully ruler but that was because Jack was only to young.

"I just hope Optimus Prime will remember this day so I can gratefully rip out his spark."


	2. Angry

Jack walked through the crowed of his high school with a hood over his head trying to hide his face. Jack walked into class late. He sat down and put his head on the table.

"Jack late. If you can't figure out the time I suggest you get a watch."

"I have a watch." Jack growled.

"Don't use that tone to me young man. You will have to go to detention if you can't pull your self together." Jack got up, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Jack could hear the teacher yelling at him. Jack leaned against his locker and slid to the ground. The teacher followed him, the student counselor close behind.

The teacher squatted down next to him. "Hey kiddo. Want to tell me whats going on." Jack usually didn't talk to the teachers but if he did it would get them off his back.

"My dad died yesterday." Jack growled. The two looked at him in surprise. "Can I go home?" Jack asked while fake crying. Jack was pissed that his dad was dead not sad. They nodded and Jack left. As Jack exited the building he saw Miko through the window. Jack got out his phone and texted her. **Sorry can't go 2 nite. Dad died yesterday. Still upset.**

Miko looked at him as she read the text. She put a hand on the window and he gave her a weak smile. Jack then turned around and walked to his motorcycle. Miko watched him put on his helmet. She then saw his dog tags and took a picture of him. She then zoomed in on the tags and gasped at what she saw. His name, rank, and height and on the other one a dark purple decepticon insignia.

Jack drove to the desert cliff where he usually hanged out. He liked it there because he could see the sun set. Jack sat on the edge and watched closed his eyes letting the wind blow in his face. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and flipped it open. It was Miko.

_"You and me need to talk now. Meat me at K.O. burger in one hour." _Jack didn't even have a chance to respond after she hung up. Jack sighed and walked to his bike. He put on his helmet and drove off to meat Miko. When Jack arrived and the burger joint Miko was sitting at a large booth with a jet black haired man. He had bright blue eyes, a whit t-shirt, and a red and blue leather jacket. He wore dog tags that were tucked into his shirt. He looked to be in his mid 40s. Something was off about him.

Jack walked over and sat across from Miko and the strange man. He ordered a diet coke and small fries. Miko ordered a large Pepsi and small fries. The strange man did not order anything. (Can you guess who he is?)

"Miko I told you my dad died yesterday and I'm really not in the mood to talk." Jack said while sipping his soda.

"Jack I'm sorry that he died but I need to know how?" Jack stared at her.

"He died in an explosion caused by a man that betrayed him." Jack stared at the man sitting across from him. Jack got very suspicious and switched his eyes to high tech optics so he could read the man. Nobody noticed. Jack gasped as he realized the man didn't have a heart beat or let alone wasn't even physically there. Jack stood up and pulled out a gun from his back pocket. The man stood up almost in sinc.

"You're a holoform!" Jack gasped in disgust. "Miko get away from him I know who he is!" Miko stood up but behind the man.

"Miko what are you doing?!" Jack yelled still pointing the gun at the man or better known as Optimus Prime.

"Jack. He's not the bad guy. You are. You're a decepticon. I'm Autobot. We had to know."

Jack growled in disgust and anger. "Your wrong I'm not a decepticon. I'm the rightful Heir. Screamer took my position as lord and I'm going to make that change by killing the very bot that destroyed my father!" Jack fired the gun and it went right through Optimuses chest. He didn't even flinch.

"Jackson. Miko has told me a lot about you. I know that deep inside of you there is a spark of hope. You don't have to be a decepticon Jack."

"You know nothing about me!"

"I know more than you do. Jack please. Come with me and together we can find peace." Jacks hands started to shake causing the gun to shake. Jack gripped the gun tighter and felt a tear roll down his cheek. Jack finally lowered the gun and fell on his knees. He burst out crying. Miko ran down and hugged him. Optimuses holoform fizzled off leaving just Miko and Jack.

"I can't betray my family but I won't let them harm you or your team." Jack looked at Miko and stood up. He threw his gun on the floor and left the joint. Miko stayed on the ground.

"I thought Romeo and Juliet story's only happened in the movies." Miko mumbled to her self and then left the joint as well.


	3. Scraplets

Jack walked through the halls of the Nemesis. Everywhere he turned he heard Starscream yelling at the vehicons telling them he was lord now and Megatron was dead. The only one who was actually still loyal at the moment was Soundwave, but Jack couldn't talk to him so he was left with out anyone to talk to.

Jack heard several foot steps coming towards him. It was Screamer with tons of vehicons. A vehican grabbed him and held him tight.

"Are you out of your fragging mind?!" Jack yelled struggling against the hand.

"Since I am rightful ruler now, I have recently realized that you are a burden to the decepticons and slow us down. I have come to the conclusion where I need to dispose of you." Jacks eyes widened. The vehicon and Starscream walked to the outside of the ship. When they were on the edge Jack realized he was going to die. Starscream waved his hand and the vehican released Jack making him fall to his death. Even with his armor on he knew he was going to die. Jack quickly got out his phone an dialed Miko's number.

_"Hey Jack, what's up?"_

"Falling to death please open ground bridge! Screamer threw me off the fragging ship and I am two minutes from going splat!" Jack waited for an answer but didn't get one instead he got Optimuses voice.

"Optimus! Look I know we have our differences but I'm about to die here so please open a ground bridge!"

_"Ratchet is already working on it Jack." _A swirly blue vortex opened beneath him and Jack fell right through. The gravity instantly changed and Jack the metal floor with ground crushing might.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jack yelled before he hit the ground and slid to a halt. Jack turned onto his back breathing deep breathes. Miko ran over.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Jack winced.

"I've had better days." Miko helped him up and Jack looked around.

"So this is where the magic happens, I was kind of expecting a little more." Jack winced as he put his foot down.

"Ow! I think I did something to my ankle on that graceful landing." Miko served as a crutch for Jack as Miko helped him up the stares to the human living area. Ratchet hesitantly walked over to Jack and scanned him.

"Jack. What exactly happened?" Optimus asked.

"Well for starters I think Screamer is a fragging scrap head but when he grabbed me and said I was worthless and then threw off the fragging ship I now think he's insane. Plus he's fragging annoying. He extinguished one autobot and now he's bragging about it and using it to get respect!" The blue autobot who was leaning against the wall perked up and growled.

"Did you know the bots name?" The bot asked starting to walk over.

"His name was Cliffjumper and he just wouldn't shut up, even when he was being tortured." The bot ran up to the human and grabbed him.

"That bot was my partner, so you must be really brave showing your face in this base." Jack looked at the bot.

"You must be Arcee. When Cliff was talking he was mostly talked about you. When dad left the room he told me to take his job so I did and he kept saying on how he wouldn't talk. Arcee, even when my father gave me a order a didn't listen to him, I listened to Cliff. When I saw Starscream kill him, he didn't do it because he was a cold blooded animal, he did it for self defense. He wanted him to shut up because he kept talking about how you would come back and rip out his spark." Arcee's eyes widened at Jacks words and she put him down.

"If you try anything tricky, you won't leave this base alive." Jack nodded and kept his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry." Arcee was shocked at Jacks response. He was a decepticon and he was showing sympathy to a autobot. Miko helped Jack sit down on the couch and Ratchet continued to scan him.

"Jack. You are very sympathetic for a decepticon if for any reason you would like to..." Optimus started but couldn't finish.

"Look just because I was kicked off the team, does not mean I'm becoming a bot, okay. I just need to figure out a way to contact Soundwave and he'll bridge me back and give a beating to Screamer."

"Jackson, if that is your choice I am afraid that we can not allow you to do so. We may be aiding you but we can not let you return to the Nemesis." Optimus finished and Jack sighed as Ratchet started to carefully rap Jacks ankle.

**Nemesis**

Starscream smiled as he walked down the halls of his ship. Jack was exposed of and Megatron was long gone which meant he was rightful ruler of the decepticons. Starscream walked to the main deck to find Soundwave standing in front of him.

"Oh what is it now?" A map showed up on Soundwaves face showing a decepticons life signal. It was Megatrons. Starscream gasped and then looked at Soundwave. Knockout came in and smiled when he saw the life signal.

"Whats the matter Screamer? Afraid Megatrons going to kill you for killing his only heir?" Soundwave looked at Starscream. Everybody knew that Soundwave was asking is this true? Starscream changed the subject.**  
**

"We must retrieve Megatron at once!" Starscream transformed and flew off towards the signal, little did he know, laser beak was following him.

When Starscream arrived he found that Megatron was floating fully knocked out. Starscream smiled and flew over to the former leader. He found that Megatron had a shard of dark energon sticking out of his chest. Starscream landed on Megatrons chest and pulled out the shard. He then pushed off Megatron sending him deeper into the abyss. He then heard a beeping noise and turned around to see laser beak. Starscream scrambled for a response.

"Lord Megatron has been badly wounded and requires medical attention." Laser beak seemed to buy it and Starscream sighed.

**Autobot base**

Jack sighed as he watched Raf and Miko play video games. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were currently away in Antarctica searching for a energon signal they had found. Soon they came back with a large metal pod. Ratchet took it and told Arcee and Optimus they should go scout for more.

"Can I come? I've never seen snow before." Raf asked pausing the game.

"The climets are even to extreme for us. But I can bring you back a snowball if you'd like." Raf smiled.

"I would like that thanks." Raf reached for the game controller but Miko already took it.

"What do you say Jack? Want to take me on?" Jack looked at Miko.

"Are you kidding me Miko. I'm a con, not a bot."

"Bet you ten bucks."

"Your on." Jack took the controller and started the game." Jack looked at Raf and realized he was kind of gloomy.

"Hey Raf. Want to take Miko on for me?" Raf was a little shocked but shrugged it off.

"Na. I've got things to do." and with that he left. A little while later Jack won.

"Ha! In your face!" He did a little victory dance but then the power went out, it then went back on. Jack looked suspicious for a moment but shrugged it off and held out his hand for Miko to pay up. Miko handed him the money while Ratchet worked on the grid because the ground bridge wouldn't open.

"Hey guys looked what I found." Raf said.

"We're busy! AH!" Ratchet screamed as the three bots backed up, blasters drawn. Jack and Miko ran down, Jack limping.

"Whoa hey!"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulkhead yelled waving his blasters.

"What's a Scraplet?" Miko asked.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon Cybertron." Ratchet said still staring at the tiny thing Raf held.

"He wouldn't hurt anybody." as Raf said that the thing woke up and opened its mouth to reveal giant teeth. Bumblebee started shooting but it jumped on him and started to eat his leg. Bee tried grabbing it but it then started to eat his hand. Bee managed to brush it off. It came back to attack but Jack transformed his arm into a blaster and shot it. Raf ran towards bee.

"I'm sorry! Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine. Just a mere cosmetics wound."

"Now do you see what I mean. Scraplets are dangerous."

"Well bugs squashed, problem solved." Miko said all cheery. Ratchet growled.

"Scraplets always travel in packs. There are probably thousands of them swarming around this place." Ratchet said. "Jack we could use your blasters."

"Please. This is not my problem." Jack snorted crossing his arms.

"Really because last time I checked you were made out of living metal too." Bulk said and that wiped the smile right off his face.

"There goes my chance of returning to the cons." Jack mumbled.


End file.
